


Initiation

by anasticklefics



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Gen, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anasticklefics/pseuds/anasticklefics
Summary: When he was done with Eddie that day, having reduced him to a nearly wheezing heap on the floor (Richie only showed mercy when it came to Eddie’s asthma), his gaze flickered to Bill. “Your turn.”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Initiation

Bill would do it simply because it was too funny to see them all try to disguise their reactions. A brush to Ben’s side just to have him jump away and pretend he tripped over something no one could see. A poke to Mike’s lower back to get him to squirm, hand shooting back to scratch at the skin as if it had been simply an itch. Since they pretended as if nothing was happening they couldn’t call him out on it either.

His favorite one to mess with though was Eddie, but it was a whole other ballpark with him. Rather than pretend and deny, he was the only one to straight up admit it tickled him.

“Cut it out,” he would say as Bill reached for his knee. “I’m ticklish.”

And Richie, who tickle attacked them all without qualms, always agreed that he was very ticklish, almost always demonstrating by going for spots Bill assumed he’d discovered when alone, for Bill hadn’t ever seen the attack that had led to Eddie covering his ears, his hips, his neck whenever Richie approached him with wiggling fingers. Richie had just known one day, but always went for belly and knees whenever Bill was around and saving the unusual spots for privacy.

In a way, Bill enjoyed this scenario more because he could simply lean back and watch after that, as Eddie backed away but never ran. Bill couldn’t tell if it was because he knew he would never escape, or if this was a game he secretly enjoyed, too.

Bill had always enjoyed watching them more than participating, he realized. His initiations were partly due to his glee in watching them pretend, but also because there was a chance that someone else would see and would join in. He couldn’t figure out exactly what it was, but seeing them succumb to this childish, authentic playfulness calmed something in his soul; a fear that they were growing up way too quickly that summer.

He couldn’t always escape it himself, he realized, especially not with a merciless Richie Tozier around.

When he was done with Eddie that day, having reduced him to a nearly wheezing heap on the floor (Richie only showed mercy when it came to Eddie’s asthma), his gaze flickered to Bill. “Your turn.”

He could never understand Richie’s system for picking his next victim, and so trying to avoid being singled out was useless, although he tried. “No, d-don’t,” he said, quickly on his feet with his arms outstretched, palms exposed in Richie’s direction.

“I saw the way you tried to pick a fight with Eddie just now,” Richie replied, approaching him. “I gotta apologize for ruining the fun for you, big Bill.”

Unlike Eddie, Bill did run, though he could never make it very far. This time because Stan took it upon himself to help Richie of all people by grabbing for him to keep him still. Well, as still as you could be while thrashing.

“It’s been a while since I heard him laugh,” Stan said, as if it would be a sufficient excuse for this betrayal.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard him laugh,” Beverly replied.

“Oh, you’re gonna love it,” Richie said, closing the distance between them. “It’s beautiful.”

Bill’s laughter was similar to his speech; hiccupy, divided into parts rather than one long stream of sound. He only felt self conscious about it when it was uncontrollable, like it could get when he was tickled good enough. But he found he never felt insecure when around the other losers, and so he only minded because he was usually properly pinned and tickled to bits at that point. But Richie, despite what Bill had baptized him as, was actually rather kind to him when tickling him. At least now, around others. It was a whole other story when alone, as he was sure it was for Eddie too.

Stan was still holding him when Richie went for his ribs, going for the kill instantly but only for a moment. Bill couldn’t understand his own reactions, but his squirming became calmer now that he was being attacked than when he was still anticipating it, and he slipped down onto the ground with Stan and Richie following, Stan even joining in by getting his neck.

It could be embarrassing, being tickled into submission in front of them all, but it wasn’t. Feeling so pressured to be a leader, to be big Bill, this was the one time he was allowed to let go of the little control he actually had. They all knew that, but they never abused it. If he wanted it, he would ask for it by provoking, by initiating. And if that only led to him watching others get tickled, so be it. He never minded that.

When they were done the three of them remained on the ground, Bill becoming more aware of it all and feeling his face heat up for different reasons than having just laughed his head off. He wasn’t sure whether it was noticeable, but Richie gave his side a nudge - a silent reassurance.

Bill caught Bev’s eye, her smile so bright it made him want to allow Richie another round just to keep seeing it, but Richie was already heaving himself up and glancing around the room. “Who’s next?”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](https://anasticklefics.tumblr.com)!


End file.
